


Aftermath

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's good sometimes to have someone to grab a beer with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Michalyn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Michalyn).



Wufei dropped the duffle behind his door and slumped on his chair with a sigh.

"Long mission?"

He didn't need to look up to know Zechs was standing at his door. He just grunted in reply and heard Zechs chuckle.

"Beer?"

At this, Wufei did look up. "Definitely."

Wufei stood up, put his Preventers jacket back on and followed Zechs out of HQ and to the little bar down the corner. They didn't speak until they each had a cold bottle of beer in their hands.

"Casualties?" asked Zechs.

Wufei took a long swig. "Jameson got injured."

Zechs acknowledged the information only with a nod. They felt silent again, finished their beers and asked for another round.

"Civilians in the line of fire?"

Wufei shook his head. "They were all dead by the time we got there, had been for weeks."

Zechs finished his beer first and waited for Wufei to catch up before signaling the waitress for more.

"Report due tomorrow?"

"The day after." Wufei drank half his beer in one gulp.

When Zechs finished his beer he didn't immediately call the waitress. "Are we getting drunk?"

It was a minute before Wufei allowed himself to say, "Yes."

Zechs nodded, and this time, when he called the waitress, he ordered Wild Turkey.


End file.
